Parasite Evil
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Claire and Jill meet Aya Brea and face two of their greatest enemies - NMC's and T-Virus infectee's. NOTE: I'm redoing this fic, not to my liking anymore. Needs changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **_I decided I'll try a new Resident Evil crossover, and the best game I could think of doing a crossover with was Parasite Eve. Both have awesome female characters and intense storylines (in my eyes they do, not sure about you guys). Anyway, this will focus on Jill and Claire joining with Aya Brea, in a different time-zone than the games, against zombies and Neo-Mitochondrion Creatures (NMC's). So without further ado, let's do this shizz!_

Aya Brea, a slim 29 year old female, stood in the snow covered street glancing around at the tall buildings surrounding her. She zipped up her long brown coat, trapping which little heat was radiating from her body. She looked to the ground, seeing her black Converse covered in snow.

"Wrong time to wear Converses," she whispered to herself. Aya began walking down the street towards a giant Christmas tree, the star upon the top of the tree shining brightly. She smiled as she seen a familiar male figure walk towards her, his shoulders hunched together, trying unsuccessfully to keep the heat in his body.

"Aya, the star is really bright this year," smiled the man, flashing perfect white teeth. He ran his hand through his blonde tipped brown spiky hair.

"Kyle, it's so beautiful," Aya grinned, "if only Eve was here." A white snowflake fell on Aya's nose and she shuddered at the sudden coldness. Aya hugged onto Kyle, who was a couple of inches taller than him.

Suddenly a loud shriek caused Aya to push away from Kyle and look around for the cause of the scream. A young lady stumbled away from the tree as a large, pink, dog-like creature stepped out from underneath the tree. Ayas' breath became shallow as the beast ran towards her. As the creature came closer a bunch of gunshots echoed through the street and the creature fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the multiple bullet holes around its body. Aya looked up from the now dead creature and saw a pair of women standing with their handguns aimed at the beast. The pair had brown hair, but one of them had it up in a ponytail. The one with the ponytail was wearing a black biker shirt underneath a pink/red vest and a pair of short denim shorts and a pair of cowboy-like boots. A side-pack was tied to her waist and a holster was attached to the opposite side. The other female had a short hair down to her jaw line and was wearing a blue corset-type top with a black short skirt with a white jumped tied round her waist. A holster was clipped to her right thigh and she had a pair of ankle length black boots.

"Nice shot, Claire," commented the shorter haired woman.

"Thanks, Jill," smiled the woman called Claire. The pair walked over to Aya and Kyle and smiled at the pair.

"Hi, sorry about that, we've been chasing that creature for a while. For some reason it had a liking to you," commented Claire, eying up Aya.

"It looks like an NMC to me," replied Aya.

"NMC?" asked Jill.

"Neo-Mitochondrion Creature, they attacked New York a few years back," Aya frowned, remembering the events which transpired.

"I thought they were T-Virus creatures," said Jill loading a full clip into her Beretta 92 handgun.

"We'll have to hunt the rest of them down," ordered Claire.

"I'm coming with you," said Aya, unholstering her Beretta 93R, checking the breech and slamming the clip into the gun.

"Aya, I don't want you going through this pain again," said Kyle, his face full of sadness.

"I have the PE powers, I'll be fine," said Aya, kissing Kyles' lips. A large beast leapt out of the ground and stood in front of the foursome," KYLE RUN!" . Kyle turned and ran away from the creature. Aya felt a familiar sensation burning through her body, origination from her eye. Jill and Claire aimed their guns at the NMC standing in front of them. Bodies began shuffling towards the threesome as they focused on their target. Aya unzipped her long coat and aimed at one of the bodies slowly stepping towards them.

"What are they!" yelled Aya.

"INFECTED!" yelled Claire and Jill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:- **_I understand that the last chapter was really small but I wanted to give you a small look at what the story would entail. This is just after Raccoon City, so Claire is looking for Chris (who will appear during this fanfic)._

Aya, Claire and Jill turned around to see all the infected coming towards them, staggering. The large NMC stood in front of them, growling and salivating. Jills' breath became shallow as fear gripped her. Claire gripped Jills' arm in a reassuring manner and aimed her gun at one of the infectees' heads. She shot her handgun and hit the zombie in the head, causing it to slump to the ground. Jill and Claire blasted the infected while Aya stood face-to-face with the NMC, something she hadn't seen in a year. The creature stood in front of her and her eye began twitching, her usually feeling when her Parasite Powers began to flourish. Aya thought about fire and after 3 seconds she raised her palm towards the creature and a large fireball shot out. The ball of fire smacked the NMC on the face and exploded, blowing the creatures head off, splattering blood everywhere. As the creature fell to the floor, the blood spilling onto the snow, Aya shot a few infectees' heads. Jill and Claire had become stuck back to back as the zombies stumbled towards them. Aya sprinted over, firing her 3-round bursts at the infected coming towards the humans. Aya focused her Parasite Powers and shot a wave of fire around the infected, setting them alight as the stumbled to the ground.

"What is she?" asked Claire, only being heard by Jill.

"I think she is infected," replied Jill, a comment which surprised Claire. The last gunshot echoed through the street as the only zombie remaining slumped to the ground. Claire sighed as she let the empty clip slide out of her gun and she slammed in another full clip, locking the gun into safety. Jill copied her female friend. Aya looked around, glancing at the now fully dead bodies of the infected.

"I think we should get out of here, it seems too dangerous," said Aya, holstering her handgun. The trio ran down the street, their feet crunching the snow. Claire ran slightly ahead of the group, her arm outstretched in front of her, aiming her handgun in an offensive stance to make sure she wouldn't be surprised by an enemy. Jill kept an eye behind the group in case any infected came to them from behind. Aye just ran not looking at any of the two women.

"Where are we going?" yelled Claire breathing shallowly.

"Claire, go to the bar, we'd have a nice defence in case infected try and get to us," replied Jill.

"I hope we don't run into any NMC's, that'd suck," said Aya. Claire suddenly stopped and the following two women stopped afterwards. In front of the trio stood a large NMC, it looked like a large ball of fat with arms, which had a pair of claws attached to it, and a pair of stumpy legs.

"Split up! " Claire yelled, "Aya, there is a bar called Joe's, make your way there through the hallways of the houses."

"Okay," replied Aya, sprinting away from the NMC, "I am going to lose loads of BP due to this."

The trio split up in different directions, running away from the NMC.


End file.
